Gift From the Prince Who Brought Sleep
by yamiyokai
Summary: Summary: Based off of "Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep". Feliciano Vargas has just married the love of his life, but this is not the fairy tale ending he hoped for. Luckily, he has a solution: a "gift" to share with the entire town.


A/N: Hi! It's yamiyokai again, with another Hetalia Seven Sins fic. To anyone who actually cares, I would like to apologize for the delay. I had some computer problems, and I've been drowning in homework. But no more! Winter break is upon us! So without further ado, I give you "Gift" From the Prince Who Brought Sleep. This one is sloth and it stars everyone's favorite pasta loving Italian. It just felt appropriate.

Summary: Based off of "Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep" written by Mothy and sung by Hatsune Miku. Feliciano Vargas has just married the love of his life, but this is not the fairy tale ending he hoped for. Luckily, he has a solution: a "gift" to share with the entire town. With it they will all go to sleep and be happy…forever. One-sided GerIta and a hint of Spamano.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day – a perfect day for a wedding. At least, that's what Feliciano Vargas thought. In truth, no one else cared about the weather, or any other circumstances of his wedding.<p>

This was the day Feliciano was to marry Marquis Ludwig Beilschmidt. It was really only a politically motivated marriage. Feliciano wasn't exactly sure what had necessitated it, but he really didn't care. He loved Ludwig and that was all that mattered.

He straightened out the dress he had been forced into- without much of a fight, really- and took his awaiting father's hand. Then, he let himself be led down the aisle to his soon-to-be-husband.

The wedding was beautiful, but everything had actually been planned by their fathers. It didn't matter to Feliciano, though. He smiled the whole time. Surely, now he could be happy.

Unfortunately, this was not so. He loved Ludwig with all of his heart, but his new husband proved to be nothing more than a good-for-nothing playboy, drowned in his own lust.* He was constantly surrounded by good-looking men and women-gender didn't seem to be an issue with him. He almost never came home, either-even though Feliciano waited faithfully every day.

In truth, Ludwig had only married Feliciano for his father's money. Mr. Vargas was a successful doctor, and very wealthy. That, and he didn't dare disobey his father. Even his rebellious older brother knew when to call it quits with their father.

As the days passed, Feliciano became more and more convinced that Ludwig must be cheating on him. Still, he had loved him since so long ago. He could forgive his lust and greed, even if he had forgotten the promise they had made as children.

It was all fine. He could forgive Ludwig anything, as long as he could stay by his side.

That's what he told himself every day, until even he didn't believe it anymore.

Finally, he came up with a solution. He had another childhood friend, by the name of Kiku Honda. He was a quiet, seemingly nice boy, but appearances were deceiving. It really was always the quiet ones, wasn't it?

Kiku had been the one to offer up the solution. He knew how to make a very effective sleep medicine. It was exactly what Feliciano needed. After all, Ludwig was so tired and stressed all the time. This would surely help.

"Ludwig!" he cried and threw his arms around the tall blonde.

He was in luck. Since Ludwig had come home, he could put his plan into action.

Ludwig sighed and pried the smaller brunette off of him. "It's nice to see you too, Feliciano."

Feliciano gave a deceptively kind smile. "How was your day? You don't look so good."

It was true. Ludwig seemed paler than usual and there was no missing the dark rings under his eyes.

"It's fine. I'm just a little tired."

Perfect.

"That works really well, then. I've got something for you. Here." He proudly showed of a little glass bottle filled with a clear liquid.

Ludwig's eyebrows furrowed. "What is that?"

"It's a really good medicine. It'll give you good dreams, and recuperate your worn body. It's a present, just from me." Feliciano said and shoved the bottle into Ludwig's hands.

"Oh. Thanks, then."

Feliciano just smiled. Everything was working out for him.

* * *

><p>Upon marrying Marquis Belischmidt, he finally felt the weight of reality. Just when Feliciano was feeling troubled, his friend Kiku taught him how to refine a "gift" medicine of repose. Feliciano gave the "gift" to his husband, claiming that it was a powerful sleep medicine…<p>

* * *

><p>Feliciano smiled and watched his beloved sleep peacefully. He looked so happy without a care in the world. If only everyone could be happy like this.<p>

Everyone worried about something. His father worried about his business. His mother worried about her children. His brother worried about his husband. Even his brother-in-law was worried about his unrequited love, although he never actually admitted to it.

Everyone in this town was tired and worried. They all could benefit from this wonderful gift. For the sake of everyone who was insomniac at night, Feliciano would make this sleep medicine as his gift to them.

* * *

><p>"Mama! Papa! Look, I've brought you something really nice."<p>

"Oh, thank you dear. You're such a sweet boy."

"A sleep medicine? I've never seen this before. Then again, Kiku always knows such strange things."

* * *

><p>"Long time no see, Lovi!"<p>

"Oh, what do you want know?"

"Now, now don't be so rude, love. What's going on Feli?"

"I've got something for you. It's a present. You'll really like it."

* * *

><p>Marquis Ludwig Beilschmidt, passed away.<p>

Doctor Vargas, in critical condition.

Twenty-four dead in the hospital, cause unknown.

The entire town is plunged into chaos by the mysterious illness.

Behind the scenes is the criminal organization Pere Noel.

Will the government entrust the investigation to the Kirkland house**?

The traffic with the capital is now cut off.

The Kirkland Foundation and its investigation team are now heading out to this town

The entire town is already in a state of ruin.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hi there, Feli. Something wrong? I haven't seen Lutz in a while." Gilbert Beilschmidt smiled and waved. He only looked mildly concerned, but Feliciano knew that it he was just hiding it. He really did care about his younger brother.<p>

"We're fine. Ludwig's resting right now."

"What? Really? How'd you pull that off?" Gilbert was almost comically He shocked.

"I gave him this medicine. You can have some, too. It's a gift." He produced yet another bottle and gave it to his brother-in-law.

"…a gift, huh?" the albino-looking man carefully examined the bottle.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just that where Lutz and I come from 'gift' means 'poison'***."

"That's weird."

"Yeah. Thanks, though."

* * *

><p>Finally, everyone in town had taken Feliciano's "gift". Everyone had finally become happy, every single one. Now, they slept, oblivious to all their worries.<p>

Feliciano was the only still not sleeping. He, in their stead had obtained all the freedom and wealth he had desired for so long.

"Please go to sleep with this poison, my 'gift'. You will sleep very well if you take this 'gift'. I am the prince who brings endless sleep, a lone man who only sought after hope…"

For so long, he had been used only like a decorative doll. He had already broken a long time ago, and now he wanted to destroy all.

It was a _very _effective medicine. Its effect would stay in them for all eternity. Now, with this, it was finally time for him to sleep as well.

It was time to erase his own pain. He would erase his loneliness, and the guilt that hadn't ceased. He should be happy, since he brought so many people joy, but he wasn't. Surely, like this, this medicine would make him happy again.

Feliciano took the very last bottle and drank it all. Almost immeadiatly he collapsed and begain to writhe in pain. Then, the world was no more. He went to sleep, never to wake again.

* * *

><p>This place has turned into a ghost town.<p>

Feliciano became a total psychopath, who took joy in killing others.

Was it caused by his own circumstances, or because he had been brainwashed by that man…?

After Feliciano committed suicide, he took the truth together with him into the darkness…

* * *

><p>"What a terrible sight."<p>

"I apologize for making you wait."

"Thank you for the hard work. How was it?"

"It seems the vessel has already been taken away…"

"I see…"

"And this incident is most definitely related to that man, Kiku."

"I guess we'll need to look deeper into this Pere Noel."

"…"

"Let's go, Ivan."

"Yes, Yao."

* * *

><p>More author notes:<p>

*Is it just me or does anybody else think that Germany really isn't suited to this role? I actually wanted to leave it up to interpretation if he really was unfaithful or if Feliciano was just crazy, but I'm not sure how well I pulled that off

**The orginal song says "The Freesis Foundation", but- if I remember correctly- Freesis was the last name of the Kiyoteru character in the Daughter of Evil novel. I've heard that this foundation has something to do with him, so I thought I ought to change the name. I asked my sister to pick a character, and she picked England. So that's why it is now "Kirkland".

***"Gift" is, in fact, German for poison- or so I'm told. This is a bit of wordplay, as the medicine was a gift (present), but it was also actually a gift (poison).

So there you go. I hope you enjoyed this fic as well. If you haven't already please check out my other Hetalia Sins fics and Mellos Mayushi's gluttony fic. However, please approach gluttony with caution. It's disgusting.

Next I will write Envy, then I will write an actual Story of Evil for Germany and Prussia. I hope you will read and enjoy these as well.


End file.
